Adoptable Ideas
by sonicxjones
Summary: Ideas and rough plots up for adoption. Just let me know if you want to use a idea, give credit when the story is up, and link it to me so I can read.
1. Big Collection of Ideas

***Yugioh and either Young Justice or Justice League:**

On a mission the team see a oddly dress Egyptian. It the pharaoh dressed in his royal attire. This version is a incarnation of judgment. His crown extends past his face like a mask.

Well since I'm not sure yet what show would work better.

Batman would investigating the symbols on the man's costume. While Robin would befrined the person they are. Yugi.

(Have more but felt lazy to not add it)

***Fullmetal and Pokemon:**

Idea one: Lucario is sent over (Maybe as human)(Or turned into one later) teams up with Ed and Al.

With us Aura Powers he can detect and distinguish: Humans, alchemists and humouguli (No idea the spelling)

Idea two: The hero of Pkm Colosseum is sent over to

Where are after getting lost meet Al and sometime later Ed agrees to teach him alchemy. He has his snag machine and has to hide his pokemon. (Just Umberon and Espeon).

***Fullmetal and LOZ:**

Idea one: Link falling form the sky and slamming right on to Ed. Has Skyward Sword like plot.

Idea two: Twilight Princess based. Link is found passed out in a alley and taken to central. He walks up to find all his stuff gone and him fitted in new clothes. Using the power to change to a wolf to escape then either helping the Elrics brothers or get hit by a car near them. Maybe both. After some persuasion from Al to Ed about keeping the hurt 'dog' till it recovers, he agrees.

After that I have no idea besides Link waiting to find a way to get his stuff back. Which had been put in a storage room in central.

Would humouguli be unable to touch the Master Sword? At least Link's wolf sense should be able to tell humans from them.

***Disney:**

King Mickey lands crashes his ship near the House of Mouse. And we have a case of mistaken identity.

***The plot of Lucario Movie with the Justice League.:**

I'd just love to see how'd that work.

Well maybe take out the tree of life and lucario giving his aura. But I still think Ash should be there as a normal kid and still have him become a real good friend of the pkm.

***Pokemon and Pokemon:**

Ash and his friends make a new friend. A Grey haired kid named Thomas (Hero of pkm Collsuem)

Some time later, after having a great day hanging out at a carnival and such. They find out he's a criminal (A thought would be a cop recognizes him) called 'The Snager' which they don't know much about it till he escapes and officer Jenny explains.

Telling them he's from a remote region of the world called Ore while it has pkm from all over, it has no native ones. Thomas was a member of a group that steals pkm like Team Rocket. The kids first think little of it till the officer tells them that the group had the tech which let them steal trainer pkm.

More times passes (About the next day, when the guys are ready to leave the city) and the heroes meet up with him again. This time right after he had blown up a building for unknown reasons. They nearly arrest him till Thomas makes a deal to explain things.

Which he does, all about Shadow Pkm and finding out Snagem was being used to take pkm for this project. And how he turned against them, went on the run and his efforts to stop the unknown group behind this. The building was found to be one of their research plants.

Then there is laughing, drawing everyone attention to the roof where a crazy character who just happens to work for the unsaid organization. Quickly Ash and Thomas challenge him. The guy's first two pkm go down quickly but the third one seems..different. Both boy sense something off. (Ash cause of his Aura sensitivity) Thomas is able to deduct it's a shadow pkm.

It mows down everyone around, then Thomas gets a idea of using his snag machine (He doesn't tell them), Ash and the others keep the bad guy and pkm busy. Till he is able to toss a snag ball and secure the shadow pkm.

But they weren't able to grab the stranger, he gets away vowing payback and saying this isn't the end.

Thomas gives the snag ball to Officer Jenny, trying to show he has no ill plans. Ash suggest it should be taken to the professors (Junper, Oak, take your pick)

She agrees on that but only if Thomas stays with them and in the city. At the least till on professors can get there.

Which he agrees to.

***Justice league and Transformers Prime:**

The Clue turns into Ratchet or really was him the whole time. Hey they got the same voice actor, why not?

Maybe he just has a super advance cyborg human and controls it that way.

And his robot body is in a underground base and uses Clu to try and lead the Justice League there. How will Huntress take it?

***Bionicle and Bionicle.**:  
Mata Nu after defeating the great evil is sent either to the future in a slightly new body or to the world of Hero's factory and shows the Toa knock offs a thing or too.

Where else would he go?

***Nightmare Before Christmas and X-Men:**

Somehow Jack ends up in the X-Men world after finding a new door and going though. He's in a human body and the X-men think he's a mutant.

***Link meet Sir Aaron:**

Link meet Sir Aaron in the past? Link's wolf form would be Mightyena. Yes that mean Hyrule would have pokemon (Draw what that would look like)

~~~~~~~~

He could of been sent/traveled to that land, maybe as a ambassador for Hyrule. After exploring it for awhile he finds out about a festival and decides to go to it. There Lucario, Sir Aaron and the Queen watch the festivities.

There's a sparring ring, where a person tries to fight another for a cash prize. Link tries it and wins the prize. Aaron see that and offers more money if Link goes up against him next. Both were even and were unable to best the other.

Both stop, Aaron say he did a good job and leaves with Lucario. Link follows the Queen, who invited him to sit with her, to watch some jousting. Both chat all the while about the relations between the two lands. And do so again at dinner.

But later that night Link sneaks out of the castle. Once he's far enough something strange happen, when he's sure he is alone. The blond hero is over taken by a glow changing him into a wolf like creature (Mightyena).

He goes off to explore the town nearby, using this other form to see the people go on about their day naturally.

The next day is mainly spent giving Link a tour of the castle.

The queen meanwhile is in a meeting, she is told the unknown bandits are still stealing people's pokemon and selling them off for profit. Leaing her worried as the day goes on.

***Young Justice and Lucario:**

Lucario: Thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy

Lucario was a human named Aaron 'Reliey' Gates who attended college and was kidnapped by Cadmus then mutated into a jackel hybrid because he had abnormal senses and they wanted to harness it. During a League raid the the facility, he was in status/'iced'. He escaped unnoticed and was on his for a while.

But it's hard to get food and he's still lost, confused about the new body. While also trying to hide so he's not captured.

Sooner or later they do find him, Cadmus starts a chases though town. Getting the attention of the league, sending some of the team to find out what's going on.

After the men are taken out, Lucario/Aaron tires to run off but ends into a dead end alley and totally exhausted. And passes out.

Later it flips to the medic bay in Happy Harbor (Is that right?) Where Batman is going over the state of the jackel's health, malnourishment, exhaustion, dehydration at the top.

They guess that he was probably a Cadmus experiment. Leaving everyone confused and hoping the jackel wakes up soon. They would have Manhunter or Megan read his mind but they thought it better if they let him rest and recover. (That or maybe they aren't there yet)

Later he sudden wakes up later when some of the team is talking nearby by, even though was weak he was able to get past them and races though the base trying to find a way out though his panic.

He races into the kitchen and just dodges a batarang from Robin which hit a bag of flour on the counter. Getting all over the Jackle's eyes.

(Here's where the Aura Sight would come in)

Even though blinded, he still stays ahead of them and out of their hands. The whole time till he's finally corned. But instead of attacking him like he thought, Megan simply takes a damp cloth and wipes the flour off his eyes.

They are able to explain to him that they weren't the people who were after him. And in fact had saved him from being recaptured.

And they learn from him that his name was Aaron 'Reliey' Gates. A normal college student with a major in Building Design. Though he does have a nack for ancient history and was thinking about changing to it.

In fact he was heading to his counselor to talk about changing majors when Cadmius kidnapped him.

The next he knew there were alarms blaring, people shouting and running everywhere. And that his capsule had malfunctioned and he was able to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks later, he now a part of the team. Learning to use to his power and still discovering more about himself.

Out of all of them. Beast Boy, Wolf and Super Boy get along with him the best. But the rest of the team still likes him alot. And they are really coming together as a family.

The kids even find 'Lucario' as Reiley is now called singing in his room. (Thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy)

***Epic Mickey and Avengers:**  
Mickey lands in New York with his Paintbrush by accident. He's able to use the paint to create things. Wasp would be excited and impressed. IronMan is shocked and trying to understand how. Everyone else has their own level of wonder about it.

Thor would suggest that they go to Asgard and see if Odin can help the mouse get home.

***Avengers and Kingdom Hearts**  
Mickey is kidnapped my Pete and Melficent, turned human and dumped into the Avengers world. He stumbles around till he saves Wasp, also getting hurt. Taken to a hosptial, where Wasp says they should take him in after learning he was kidnapped (though not knowing all the details)

* **Sonic Generations in Sonic?**

* **Sonic X and other Sonic Games.**

- Sonic Colors  
- Sonic Rush/Adventure  
- Sonic Riders/Zero Gravity  
A Riders story. Sonic would still be recovering from being turned back to normal.

***Justice League with Arcues and the Jewel of Life**

There are abnormally echoing booms going across the universe, leaving even Doctor Fate worried. Slowly they grow worse, outside the hall of justice a creature (Cobalion) arrives. Manhunter tries to get it to show what it want to show them though their minds, but it says it wants to show them in person. It turns and races off: Batman, Superman, Hawk Girl and Man Hunter follow after it as it leads them towards a forest far away. Dashing off it say to follow the next one, they see a green creatures ahead (Virizion) who leads them though the forest to a mountain range, and passing them off to a third creature (Terrakion). Soon arriving at a blocked off cave with the other two creatures already waiting, making Hawkgirl a little mad. The stone moves allowing them access, inside the three creatures starts talking out load. Calling out a fourth one (Keldeo) who has been waiting there, first saying to Hawkgirl that they lead them there to see how'd they react. Then the superheroes are shown a room with images carved in the rock (3-4 stories tall).

Cobalion starts telling the echos/tremors are the sounds of a powerful being trying to break though to this era. And tell the story of how it came to this universe to explore, making a smaller mortal form (Looks just the same as he normally does) and visiting planets. He got to earth, soon finding a advance primitive culture older then the egyptians or atlanteans and was buried in a land slide from the mountains. A man by the name of Damos saw the whole thing and carried back one of what was dubbed as 'Essance Plates'. Plates that held power of elements of the universe. Thus saving the being, thankful and shocked at such kindness, gave five plates: ground, water, grass, electricity, and dragon. Creating the Jewel of Life. To restore the man's land even though it would leave him trapped in his mortal form, since the plates where a part of it. So they agreed on a set date, Damos would give the jewel back.

The time comes but Damos turns betrayed the being, in it's anger it destroyed the land. Then three other being: One of Time, Space and the world between worlds, came to fight.

'The three'

They were able to send the being away, time sent the Jewel though time to a safe place.

The four of them have been protecting the cave and the secret since then, as long as they stay in the cave most of the time, they don't age. Everyone understood what that meant, Virizion says that the jewel must be this time time period.

Keldeo thinks it's cause of all the heroes, seeing as the most protection Time could think of.

The Justice League figures that they need to find the Jewel first or find someway to stop the being from destroying their world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Jewel in fact is in the hand of a 11 year old boy named Ash. Which was said to have been passed down though generations. Ever since his father gave it before he died (Or left). He's seen this black fox guarding him. (A Zoroark)

It wakes him up on night , while it doesn't speak, he understand that it's time to go somewhere. So Ash grabs some clothes, his backpack with supplies and the jewel which he puts in there as well before hoping on Zororark's back and racing off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cobalion, Virizion and Keldeo follow the Justice League while Terrakion stays behind at the cave to keep guarding it.

Keldeo asks the other two if they are hoping 'The Three' come as did before to fight. Cobalion say they might not survive long enough without them...

Soon The Manhunter is able to pin point where the breach will happen. Seattle, WA (Picked at random by me).

The villains noticed the League jump in tension. So they sit and wait to see what will happen, maybe send a spy or something too.

***Kingdom Hearts and Epic Mickey**:  
King Mickey's been kidnapped! That's what the letter from Queen Minnie told to Riku and Sora. Who were taking a small break after a hard day of training with Kairi.

So all three hurry to Disney Castle where Donald, Goofy and Minne show them the trashed study where they are sure Mickey was attacked.

Riku notices that weird black tar like substance, they notice that it leads to a old mirror that was in the room. Goofy does to pick it up thinking that there was a trap door or something. But trips and a book flies, at and though the mirror, shocking everybody.

Sora being daring, goes though it before the others follow. And find themselves somehow in Yen Sid's place. Worried that he might of been attacked too, they rush to find him and do so. He's alright but quite confused on why the group was there till they explain, telling him about the tar and mirror.

Goofy notices more tar on the floor, following it closes where it lead him to a closed cabinet (Hitting it with his head at the same time, knocking him on his but).

Then that's where Yen Sid shows them Wasteland, a world he created a long time ago for people who had no world to go too. Kind of like Twilight Town. And says based on the evidence that Mickey, for some reason, was taken to Wasteland by force.

Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy all decide to go there and find the mouse. Yen Sid tell them to look for Oswald, he ruled Wasteland and would be able to help them out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They land in Tomarrow City in Wasteland. Where a huge construction project is being worked on for a new attraction and repairs. There a red creature, who runs into the gang. He introduces himself as Gus, the leader of the Germlins. Who where Wasteland's handymen.

Sora quickly asked if he seen Oswald. Gus nods saying he could show there if they liked. And leading them over to a projector screen, explaining that it was the fastest way of travel to get where they where going.

After mini Protector world, ~Insert a cartoon there~. Everyone arrives at Mean Street where Gus leads them to the rabbit Oswald and quickly introduced everyone and told the leader what was going on.

Oswald explains that the 'tar' like substance most likely came a from a creature called the Blot. It had been causing trouble for awhile, till it slowly stopped. While they didn't know where it had come from, it was know that it was made of magical paint and thinner. Oswald also comment that it like to make smaller copies of it's self as minions, that are still around.

So they head toward the (As the heroes came though the projector by the train station.) the group of projectors. One of them asks about the statue of Oswald and a man.

He says it was him and his father Disney. Wait...Disney? Isn't that the name of the castle? Well of course Oswald said, and it's shocking they find out that he's really Mickey's older brother!

And it's to the rabbit shock when he finds out the the person they are looking for is Mickey. He leads them to a projector to his home, Ostown. Where they might his wife Ortensia.

***Legend of Korra and ROTG:**  
Jack just like the in ROTG Movie is the spirit of Winter. He can be seen by people only if he wants them too. Also beening able to take the froms of winter animals.

That would make good chance for Jack to visit Capital City as a animal.

Makes it snow from some kids, causes mischief, gets into some trouble (Not much of a surprise)

(Possible Animal maybe a white ferret )

Rough day plan: Explores around the city as he makes it snow, shifting between winter animals and being invisible. Playing with a lot of children in the park (Maybe even one that look like Jamie) and soon makes a mess of a food vender and the guy chases after him.

Korra and her friends are enjoying the nice winter day.

Jack was chosen to replace old winter spirit who to put simple went over bored and killed people with extrema winter and 'ice ages'. He was picked about 300 years ago during Avatar (name)'s time.

When he went to take his sister (Emela (Emma-lea-a)) ice skating (both non benders) she raced out on the ice before jack could check the ice and stop her. (Then the movie scene where he saves her happened).

He has no memories till about 200 years later, when he meets the Spirit Avatar Roku (50 years into Aang's frozen time in ice) who helps him remember who he was.

When the water tribe girl becomes the new moon he becomes her friend, both understand what it was like to be spirit that were human. Though Jack sees she had it better since she was always special, had a choice to become what she did and the fact she still had her memories.

**Other Jack Frost ideas:**

* Jack Frost had hidden powers before being kidnapped by Reach.

* Jack Meets X-Men, thinks he's a mutant. The powers activate when he almost drowns, later loses memories.

***Tron Uprising:**  
What is Beck didn't get his memories back at the end of (episode) Now he works for General Tesler as a top officer. Only Tesler, Paige and (name) know about Beck's old identity as the Renegade.

Tron has gathered new allies (like Lex, Able, and Beck's old frineds (Who know about beck's sercert now)) who are helping him stop the occupation.


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog and Justice League

Well first it would start with a plot based off of SA 2. Sonic and Shadow are both creation of Gerald Robotnik. Both had been in storage by the government for years for a power problem wakes them and they escape the go into hiding.

But after alot of bugging from Sonic, both of them get fake identities as singers in a band. (Maybe call them 2 for Chaos) Since he has a great love of music. They get really popular and then the Young Justice Team goes to see a concert. Megan sense a bit of unusual nervousness from Shadow who is pretending to be a ebony haired teen playing the bass guitar. Beast Boy 'Garfield' who's a huge fan of the group, the main reason they were there was cause he bugged them enough and was wanting to go so bad.

And with some connections they had gotten a 'meet and greet or a backstage pass'

Which goes well besides Shadow acting more nervous and pulling his brother away a bit quickly. Which makes Robin want to tail them, much to Beast Boy's glee.

As the two boys are making their way they are surrounded by armed government soldiers from a previously unheard of division. G.U.N (Well in this story)

And much to the shock of the hidden teen superheros the black haired singer changes or takes of his disguise to reveal a strange two legged animal creature. And long battle short the team shows themselves to the two brothers who agree to come with to their base.

The next part of the plot is mainly the hedgehog's story being told by them. And Robin and/or Nightwing (Not sure what season this would be in) look into their creator Gerald Robotnik. While finding almost nothing on him he does find that there's a living Robotnik.

Ivo Robotnik who is a professor at a local college for robotics. (A little Sonic Generations cameo joke) Which Robin and/or Nightwing goes in civilian clothes to meet them.

The man says he knows little about his grandfather's death but knew somethings about his works. And and firmly believes the government covered it and seems slightly paranoid about things.

He's happy to find though the hero's questioning (Maybe pretending to be a student asking about family trees) that some of Gerald's work survived. (Giving this guy a little credit of being smart)

Well the kid soon leaves, leaving the man thinking at his desk. Looking at a picture had had of Gerald and some blond girl (Yes you know who).

After that the team bonds with the brothers, some want to make them part of the group. But there's issues and Batman doesn't think it's the best idea with the government agency G.U.N is still looking for them and it is a better idea that they stay here.

Well sometime later they are brought to the Watchtower, both Sonic and Shadow look out the window and recall being with Gerald and Maria on a place they called the 'Arc'. This surprises the League when they are told that the hedgehogs lived on a space station. With all their tech they feel/felt they be able to find a huge place like that.

But no one has. Thanks in part to the Gerald's skill and knowledge. So some of the members start searching for this 'Space Colony Arc'. Most of them doubt it exist due to the limitations of the technology for space at the supposed time it was around. And some say that if it was big enough they would of found it unless it drifted off or something.

The Young Justice team is supportive of Sonic and Shadow.

~ Well after that part I'm not quite sure what would happen but I think mainly filler. Till they end up find that the Arc is real and go to it. Turns out that Professor Ivo also made it there using his skill with machine and robots to do so. (If he is or turns into a the Villain Eggman I'm not quite sure yet) But they don't know yet.

Robin and/or Nightwing serech the database, finding some files with ecyrtions and firewalls years advance from even now. During the exploring they find the room that has..~Drum Roll~ The Chaos Emeralds. Before Shadow and Sonic showed the ability of Chaos Control. (Shadow being larger in range and usage then Sonic)

Later they find the main computer room ("Find the computer room!" Shut up Vector, your not in this story summary) Where Ivo is, he's look though his grandfather files. And depending on if he's Eggman or not, either on choice turns on the Eclipse Cannon or stumbles on it.

A recorded videotape broadcast to the whole world (Just like in the game and in Sonic X) of Gerald where he explains in his final words his plan to get revenge on Earth. Though using the cannon to do it.

After a lot of effort they stop this. (I don't think it would work like the game, doesn't fit as well)

But then in the Emerald room the prototype for Shadow and Sonic's project awakens and just like in Adventure 2 warps and attaches it's self to the Arc. Pulling it towards the Earth below.

The Justice League and many other try and stop it from the outside. Shadow, Sonic and the Young Justice team think if they use the Emeralds they may be able to use a bigger version of Chaos Control. But somehow the two hedgehogs harness their power in a whole new way. You know it: Super Form.

And following the game again. The two of them battle the Biolizard till they weaken it enough to use the massive Chaos Control and send the Arc back into obit and detach the lizard. But at the loss of Shadow.

I think he'll end up with Ivo like in Sonic X in a stasis pod.

That where that story ends.

There's more idea, the one right after this, which would be backwards, is the plot of Sonic Adventure. Bringing in Chaos, Knuckles, the Master Emerald and Angel Island.

After that is a idea based on a rp I did and Sonic and the Black Knight.

Justice League and Sonic Unleashed

Justice League fight Eggman trying to get a ship into space. He does and a scene similar to the opening of Unleashed happens but Eggman's attempt at freeing Dark Gaia fails. Sonic is still transformed and casted out.

The League goes to earth to try and find him. Shadow (who survived falling to earth before) spots a shape near the impact crater. There is a huge beast that somewhat resembles sonic, it attacks him but is taken down when they use tranquilizers.

Later after being looked over, Sonic changes back and seems fine.

But he's not, the energy undetected inside him is part of Dark Gaia's essence. And he's warping the hedgehogs personality slowly to make it easier to control him. Which he plans to use the hedgehog to succeed where Eggman failed. To release his dark presence from the earth's core.

Even though sonic doesn't seem to change back (being in the watch tower he has more direct access to the sun). They only notices a small attitude, which is taken to be cabin fever from being keep at the tower.


	3. Herobrine Story: Adoptable Idea

Inspired by: "Diamound Heart." by Phantaboulous

Herobrine and Steve are twin brother. (maybe 10?) He being the more careful adventure and Steve the 'charge into danger' kind of kid. They with their father Notch live happily at a castle (with a village around it) who rules over the land of Minecraft.

But one day the feared Enderdragon attack with a army of Endermen. Though she failed with the assault she did gains something. Herobrine.

Herobrine was with his brother, who raced out wanting to help. Enderdragon caught them and to save his brother, Hero offered himself to the dark dragon. Leaving Steve alone to be discovered crying by his father later.

Notch removes Steve's memories of his brother and forbids anyone from mentioning the lost prince.

In the world of The End. Enderdragon bestows great power into Herobrine and forces to him to become a loyal soldier of her army.

7 years later...

Steve's grown to become quite the brave adventurer and prince. (Maybe Skydoesminecraft and Captain Sparkles as friends XD)

Everything's peaceful till a horde of Mobs attack a village that Steve's passing by on his way home.

Herobrine is nearby leading the fight, attacking the villagers. Steve, not recognizing him hollers a challenge. But he runs away, forcing the mobs to retreat instated. Much to the prince's confusion.

At the castle, Notch finally tells the truth to his son after learning what has happened. From the attack years go, the kidnapping to removing his memories. Steve is left in horror and shock.

During the night he and his two friends Sky and Sparkles sneak away to try and find Herobrine.

~That's where I got stuck.~

**This one I'd really like to write with someone if they really would like to.**


End file.
